Confusion
by tormented-to-dreams
Summary: Maka falls in Love with both of them? Do they love her? Who does she end up with in the end? And who will be there when she needs them the most, when the unthinkable happens? Alright people i really want reviews...I REALLY REALLY REALLY wanna know what you think
1. How do i say it?

**Okay...it seemed like people enjoyed the last thing i wrote... I want reveiws on this one to know where to go...or if i should even continue writing it :D.**

**KiddxMaka SoulxMaka**

**Enjoy!**

Makas POV-

Kidd walked up to me smiling his adorable smile. The smile that made my soul melt and my knees weak. He had beautiful golden god-like eyes, he was a death-god so it made since. He walked up and tugged a pig-tail a little lower onto my head and grinned down at me.

"There now its symetrical" He explained. This was his routine though, he always fixed them.

"oh really?" i asked tugging it back up futher on my head making them uneven agian. We wernt dating. I would have loved it if we were though. But he was dating Liz Thompson, one of his partners, his guns, and now his life.

"No No No!" He exclaimed pulling the pig-tail into place.

Kidds POV-

She really was adorable, messing around with the pig-tails, she new it would drive me up a wall for them to be asymetrical. I had given myself to Liz, in an effort to forget the affect maka truly had on me. We began walking to school soon after this.

"So where is Liz?" she asked innocently, i wanted to tell her not to worry about Liz, it was me and her right now. But instead i gave her an answer.

"She is busy doing her nails and hair agian today, she takes longer to do that then i do to check and see if my house is symmetrical." I chuckled. She burst out into a perfectly even laugh. Her face, her smile, her eyes...oh her eyes. They were the sunshine hitting the leaves mid-spring. She was beautiful.

I was pulled from my thoughts by her voice.

"Kidd you okay? You dont noramlly space out" she held concern in her eyes.

"Yeah im fine." I said.

Souls POV-

She finally arrived at school. And she was with _him_. I hated the way she smiled when he looked at her. I hated the way he could make her laugh. I mean she was my partner, plus he was dating Liz he needed to get off her back. I loved her, I dont know if i would ever admit it out loud but i did. I wanted her to love me to, i wanted to know.

"Hey." She said happily, i gave an absent minded wave of my hand in her direction to show i heard her. "You okay? You look really upset" She observed.

"Yeah im cool." I said using my favorite word.

"Okaay..." She said slowly. She decided to leave Kidd and Liz alone. She had finally showed up, i guessed she was doing her hair. She decided to walk by me instead. So slowly we headed to our first class Professer Sids Class.

Makas POV-

Was everyone acting weird today? Or was it just me? I didnt quiet understand the feelings i had for Soul, but when he looks sad it puts a heavy burden on my heart, and i feel like i would do anything to see his cocky grin back where it belongs, on his face.

"Oi, you sure your okay Soul?" i asked genuinly worried. I wanted to see him grin, or smile, anything but the brow furrowed look he had right now.

"Yeah im fine i promise, hey! You havent even taken any notes! you sure _your_ okay?" He whispered. Honestly i had no idea Sid had even started his lecture, i was to caught up in my worried thoughts to even consider what was going on. Before i could really even pull out pen and paper the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Souls POV-

I watched jealously as maka called Kidd over to her and whispered something in his ear turning a bright red color. Kidd just smiled down at her his golden cat-like eyes glinting in humor. And he handed her his notebook, she just smiled brightly, turned and walked towards me, ready to head home.

Kidds POV-

She didnt take notes today? I wonder what was going through her mind... She was top of the class, she never forgot to take notes during a lecture. My concern didnt go unnoticed, Liz was giving me a funny look as we began the short walk home.

Makas POV-

"Soul i cant do this anymore!" I exclaimed. He gave me the oddest look, the only way to describe it was mild shock with a touch of hope. This confused me even more, I was so worried about Soul and what was bugging him so much! "What is going on in that snowy-white head of yours?!" I cried. He gave me a look agian just this time he was lost. He didnt know what to say/

Soud POV-

What could have provked her to yell like that?  
"What is going on in that snowy-white head of yours?!" her cry resounded in my head. Could i bring myself to tell her how i had loved her since i played that tune? Since she took my hand, though she knew i was flawed and twisted? Since she became my partner?

"Maka..." I started.

"Soul what are you doing?" she asked quietly, slowly as i stepped towards her, i didnt want to stand across the room and tell her this, and i needed to get it out while this burst of courage lasts.

"Maka..." I began agian. "Maka... I..I.." I stammered.

"Yea Soul?" she said softly.

'I love you' i thought, i just couldnt get the words to form. Nothing.

I sighed this was ganna get me maka chopped so hard, but the words wouldnt come out. It was the only other way. So slowly i closed the gap between us quickly and kissed her.

It was sweet and fast, it burned me with lost passion, and i loved it

Makas POV-

I heard him let out a sigh. This was taking him forever to get out, whatever it was why couldnt she just say whatever he had to say?

'What on ear...' her thoughts were suddenly interupted by a kiss. Not the kind of kiss I had been waiting on from Kidd, slow and sweet. This kiss was fast and over too soon, filled with to much passion, I loved it.

Kidds POV-

He sat in bed, thinking of Maka. He had known it for a while, but he finally admitted it.

"I love her," i said out loud, testing the words to my lips, to see how they felt. i liked them, they swept across me like a summer breeze, they felt so natural. I was going to break things off with Liz tomorrow, and i was going to tell maka how i felt about her.

"I love her," i tested the words agian, they were bittersweet, like a honey wine, I loved it.

**So... I need to know if i should continue or not :) i need your alls help in this too... SO review review review :).**


	2. What just happened?

**Thank you all for the reviews! I think i replied to them all...Anyways i heard a bunch of ideas from you guys and i still dont quiet know which way i plan to take this :) But i do know i plan to make it long and twisted SO ENJOY XD**

**Soul POV-**

I was sure when we woke up things would be diffrent...awkward maybe. It was really hard to keep my "cool" when i woke up. Her softly stroking my hair and staring at me. I jumped a little. We didnt do anything...but it stormed last night and storms scared her because her mom left during one of the worst storms Death City has ever seen. I dont really get it but when she came in clutching her pillow tightly and terrified looking there was no way i could say no.

**Maka POV-**

He was very handsome in his sleep. His face dropped the cool facade that kept it tight and strained during the day. He gained an ethereal since of peace and beauty, and it made him even more disireable. I finally relized what i felt was a very close connection to soul. I wanted to beleive in a way it was just a weapon miester, but deep down i was glad it wasnt, not like kidd would ever accept me anyways...

"Kidd..." i mumbled under my breath.

That was when he stirred and looked at me with those beautiful crimson eyes. I felt my heart hitch in my chest as he looked at me. He seemed a bit suprised to see me there though.

"Good morning" i said quietly

"Morning" he said as he smiled, not the smile he thought was cool, but a genuine sweet hearted smile

I forgot that i had even been thinking of kidd at that moment.

**Souls POV-**

I couldnt help but let my guard down around her. I smiled for what seemed like the first time in years, a true genuine smile, the one that was now reserved for only her to see. I slowly lifted my hand to her face, her skin was smooth and bright. It reminded me of porceline. But i knew that it was anything but, after all i was her partner i had seen her battle. But i couldnt help but chuckle as she jumped a little as i reached her face. But her face soon broke into the smile i loved to see so much, the one that lit up her eyes like the green fireworks me and black*star love to set off together, so vibrant, so bright.

"So im ready for breakfast." i drawled still smiling my newly discovered smile. She let out a small sigh and did something i _so_ did not expect from her(especially because of her very argumentative nature) she kissed me lightly on the cheek and agreed

"Yea i was about to get up to fix some pancakes or something.."she said

**Kidds POV-**

I woke up nervous...i wasnt quiet sure weather i was really going to be able to do this to Liz. She wasnt helplessly devoted or anything, but what if...what if it messed with our battle resonance? Oh dear...I just dont know. I finally got up, i didnt even notice how asymetrical my bed was, or that my clothes were askew. All i knew was that this.. was going to be a bad day. I tried to breath as i walked down and Liz attack-hugged me.

'Liz...Im sorry about this' I thought.

"Liz we need to talk," i stated calmly, even though i was bursting at the seams with anxiety.

"Huh?" she asked totally unpreturbed.

"We. Need. To. Talk." i said slowly making sure to get the message across. I saw doubt flicker through her eyes

"O-Okay where do you want to talk at?" she inquired.

"Here in the hall is fine" i replied. And so it begun.

**Makas POV-**

After breakfast Soul asked if i wanted to go to the arcade with him and black*star. I somehow found a way to tell him HECK NO! In a much more polite way, i needed to think about something, somthing i knew i didnt really wanna think about.

'Kidd' i thought 'What am i going to do about you?' in all truths even thinking about him now gave me shivers and chills and made my heart go a-mile-a-minute.

'What on earth!' i became enraged inside my mind. 'Why cant this be simple, either i love one or the other! Why cant I just settle?' She gave a huff and thought about going back to sleep. But she just got some chocolate to calm her nerves instead.

She sat back down in a huff with a king-size bar of herseys Dark Chocolate and began eating it slowly. Suddenly a knock at the door made her jump.

'Soul?' She thought. 'No he doesnt knock he just barges in...'

**Kidds POV-**

She cried on my chest telling me that she understood. I knew it hurt her but i was glad that she wasnt going to be typical and ignore him and try her best to hate him. She had told him she was okay with it even though it hurt

"I want you to be happy Kidd." she had said through tears. So she finally broke away, a wry grin her face. She shoved him lightly towards the door.

"Go get 'em Tiger" She giggled. 'wow she recovers fast' I was so tempted to summon beezelbub so i could get there faster but i just settled for running...fast to. I made it to her house in record time, I raced up the stairs to her front door and knocked.

**Souls POV-**

"Hey" i said with a little more enthusiasm than normal, to the short blue-haired man walking towards me.

"wheres Tsubaki? She normally likes the arcade...She can be a violent gamer sometimes" I grinned showing my pointed teeth

'Its nothing considering the smile i had on my face earlier,' my thoughts strayed from the boy next to me explaining something about Tsubaki going to look for some peace and quiet while i watched over him.

"What will it be today? Pac-man, Shooting, or Pool?" I drawled

**Makas POV-**

I felt my heart skip a beat as i opened the door, Molten-lava eyes bore into mine, as if looking at my soul, which if he wanted, he could. But he just stared at me.

"Umm...Err...T-T-Tea?" i wound up squeaking embarrisingly.

"Id love to have some tea." His baritone voice shook through my body, it made me shiver.

Somehow i found my feet moving as i walked to the kitchen and put on a pot of tea.

"I dont guess you came here to just sit and have tea though...Does the Shinigami have a mission or something for me and soul?" i inquired, my voice strained to keep calm over the turmoil inside me.

"No, I didnt, but its not a mission either." He said his baritone voice shaking through me agian, my knees nearly buckled at the sound of it, and my mind mushed.

**Kidds POV-**

She had squeaked at me at the door, and when i talked to her she looked as if she might pass out. Was she feeling okay? Even if she wasnt I had something i had to tell her, and l wouldnt be stopped, or my name wasnt Death The Kidd.

"Maka..." I began I saw her eyes widen a fraction as i said her name, I guess she hadnt really relized that i had walked up a few feet behind her instead of being on the couch.

"Y-Yeah? W-what is i-it?" She stammered through the small sentence. It was cute to watch her reaction, but i had to tell her.

"Maka...I...I think..I..."She cut me off by giving me a shocked look.

"Kidd what are you doing?" She asked frantically.

**Makas POV**

I think i know what was coming. Thoughts from last night came rushing around my head, the way Soul had stood there looking completely uncomfortable in his skin, and had told me, or rather showed me, how he felt. Was Kidd really about to do the same thing? What would I do if he did? The questions just seemed never-ending

"Maka," I jumped very noticeablely at the sudden closeness, and then i couldnt help it...I just had to look into his eyes, I had to know what was there, what he was thinking. Molten-Lava Gold hit Sunshine Leaf Green, and it spilled out of him mouth in a waterfall.

"Makaithinkiminlovewithyou!" He blurted, loudly.

**Souls POV-**

"Oi! Black*Star! Im ready to go home" I said after a few hours gaming.

"Aww man! Alright okay, you go on home lover boy!" Black*Star said wagging his eyebrows suggestivly. I knew i shouldnt have told him what happend, i mean we wernt even offically dating...

I heard it as i walked up the stairs

"Makaithinkiminlovewithyou!" I heard it alright. It was _him_. A thought ticked in the back of my mind, telling me to sit and wait to see what Maka would do about this, but my body wouldnt listen. I barged into the home loudly, the neibors probablly heard the door slam agianst the wall.

What i saw put me on the ground, I couldnt take the weight of what was happening. She was mine! I loved her first...I...I loved her...First...

**HA! Cliff hanger! LOL... I dont have a death wish though...Just let me know what you think and ill have another chapter done agian in no time...But i want reveiws! So if you personally would like to continue reading just make a one word comment like "Good" or "Continue"**


	3. KISHIN!

**Well i suppose ive kept you all waiting long enough...Its only been a few days though...But as it still stands i have no death wish..yet...So without futher adieu...ENJOY!  
**

**Makas POV-**

Just as Kidds mouth hit mine in a frenzied attempt at a sweet kiss soul came bursting through the door. I stood there red faced from embarrisment, hardly able to breath, then Kidd backed away from me looking at Soul for a responce. He hit the floor, like he fell, face first, mumbling something incoherent into our carpet.

"Soul?" i asked begining to become worried "Soul?" i said louder, as i walked over to him

"ITS NOT FAIR I LOVED HER FIRST!" the phrase he had been mumbling came out as a loud screech through the carpet. I jumped at the sound, almost passing out from fear of the poor broken boy in front of me. I looked at him, the only way to explain the way he looked...distraught. Then it hit me...Loved me? First? He loves me?

**Kidds POV-**

Id known for a while now about Souls feelings for Maka...And now i kinda felt bad about not thinking about them first. This had been a wreckless decision on my part, I could even end up hurting Maka. God i felt horrible. I saw relization pass across her face...She just realized soul said he loved her. Indirectly of course, but he had still said it. So she turned to me, slightly frantic

"I can take care of him...why dont you go home? Ill see you at school sometime" she looked a little sad to have to ask me to go but i obliged, neither of them needed me here right now, so i looked at Maka

"I want you to be happy," I explained as i walked out the door. She grabbed for me and pulled me into a hug, slowly i hugged back and left her, standing above a distraught Soul.

**Souls POV-**

I dont think i couldve stood if my life depended on it. What i had seen broke the last few peices of my shattered heart even more. I could feel it breaking to...slowly, and it hurt. I almost wished i could die right there, and just leave the pain behind.

"Nnnggghhh..." I moaned out. Then i was aware i was being pulled into Makas lap. I didnt want her comfort, I tried my best to get away, though it felt as if i had no bones left in my body.

"Im sorry Soul, I didnt mean to hurt you," I could barely understand what she said... but how could she not know? How could she not understand how much i loved her? Hadnt i showed her? Did _she _not _i_ dont love her? Jeez...Im so confused.. So i just sat there and listened to her apologize over and over, telling me she never meant to hurt me.

**Makas POV-**

I held him tight, apologizing for the upteenth time, i just dont get how much he was hurt, between me and him it was just a kiss right? Right? I tried to assure myself even though i knew it was wrong.

When Soul finally snapped out of it, he looked really tired and trudged up to his room silently. I followed suit not to long after, I wished i could say i slept well, my dreams were plaqed by a certain two boys the whole night though. When i woke up in the morning Soul seemed back to his normal self, I guessed he just needed to sleep it off.

**Souls POV-**

I woke up feeling like utter crap, my face was still swollen and red from tears and my head throbbed. But i wasnt going to let Maka see me this way.

"It would be so uncool" i thought aloud. So i got a shower to rid my face of its puffieness, when i got out of the shower Maka still hadnt woken up. So as an apology for the way i acted last night i started to cook breakfast.

"Mmmmm Soul something smells amazing!" Maka said coming down the stairs. Her hair was a wreck, the pigtails that normally held it up were gone and her face was red from tears. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her pajamas were askew across her body. But she still looked beautiful, I let the emotion of hurt cross my face to long, because she noticed.

"You ok?" She asked calmly.  
"Yea just a little tired," i stated, it wasnt a total lie, but it wasnt what she was exactly looking for either.

"Okay!" She cheered. "So whats for breakfast Soul?" She asked humming with delight. I smiled agian, the smile only she could pull out of me, a smile that meant i was truly happy.

"Cant tell you its a secret,"

**Kidds POV-**

I didnt know what to think of about last night. Soul had burst through the door before Maka had really given me a responce to the way i felt about her. Also, when he saw me kiss her, the way he hit the floor, had I not known better I wouldve thought he had passed out. But agian, I had known about souls feelings for the girl, but i didnt think it was so serious. I just hoped it didnt hurt their battle tecnique. Death PLEASE! Dont let ANYTHING happen to Maka!.

"If anything were to happen, I might kill myself" i mumbled.

"Your dads in the mirror downstairs Kidd," Liz's voice passed calmly through the door to my bedroom.

"Dont worry, Ill be there in a second," I stated

"Kidd~!" Death sang in a sing-song voice. "I need you to give this to Maka~" he said passing me a small note, it was a missions note...I was just a little, tiny bit, maybe nervous about going to give this to her, about giving her a mission with her in Soul in possible distress.

"Okay" i said, hoping he didnt notice the hesitation.

"Ooookkkaaayyy~" Death sang as his afterimage left the mirror.

**Makas POV-**

I heard a soft knock on the door just after Souls suprise breakfast of eggs, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, toast, and orange juice. He went to get up to get it but i just shook my head.

"You cooked _all_ morning, I can at least get the door" I smiled down on him, he smiled back and laid his head back on the couch agian.

When i opened the door, I could hear Soul suck in a large breath, holding i guessed, wandering what was going to happen.

"Maka..." Kidd said "Father has a mission for you."

**Souls POV-**

I hate to say it, but i let out the air I was holding in, in relief. I thought this was going to be some odd continuation of last night. Just the though drove me to shivers. I couldnt stand to think she loved anyone other than me, even if it was selfish.

But the mission peaked my intrest, so i walked over calmly,  
"So lets see the mission," I left all the hostility and anger out of my voice, or so i thought untill i felt an elbow to my lover rib-cage, and a glare from Maka.  
"Sorry im just really tired," i mumbled a half-hearted apology. Maka smiled at me then continued to open the letter from Death about our mission.

**Note~**

**Dear Maka and Soul,**

**As you know the Kishin Azura was resurected, I have a hint to his whereabouts, and would like for Maka and her exeptional Soul Perception ability to go and see if this hint is true or not. Directions inclosed, Please be careful and try your best **

**Death**

**Makas POV-**

"The Kishin!" I screeched. I was scared, terrified, and i didnt want to go. Kidd put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"He wouldnt send you the mission if he didnt think you could accomplish it without getting caught. Its obvious he doesnt intend to send you in there fighting alone though. He just wants you to stake you where the kishin is then that is all." Kidd said, his eyes held concern and his words sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than me. But I thanked him none the less and went off to my room to pack for a trip, a long and cold trip.

**Souls POV-**

"Kidd..." i said straining to sound human instead of like an animal

"Yes Soul" He did not look guilty, He did not look scared. It was like if anything he expected me to start talking to him.

"Dont hurt her, ever" i said in a low voice, so even Makas ears, which were so very keen, couldnt pick up what i said.

"I dont think i quiet understand." Kidd said. Seemingly unpreturbed. It just made me mad how he stood there like Maka was the only one affected by the fact she chose him.  
"Do. Not. Hurt. Her. Ever!" i hissed attempting to be quiet while still getting the point across.

"Soul really like i would ever..." I cut him off with a punch to the jaw, I was just so sick of this symmetry obsessed freak getting everything he wanted because he was a shinigami's son! What right did he have to Maka anyway? So before he could get his footing agian i rounded on him and kicked him in the stomach...hard. He crashed into a table and it blew to peices and he stood and looked at me, faint suprise mixed with...confusion... Why was he confused? Was he really so stuck up he didnt even understand it was killing me that Maka loved him more?

**Kidds POV-**

I didnt get it at first, It just seemed so random, one minute tensions were strained yes but we were talking like civilized people then the next...well i found myself smashed through a table! Still if this was going to happen i wasnt just going to sit here and let it happen. I stood up and took the Martial arets Stance Of Crime.

"Soul, Come on... Dont you think this will hurt Maka? Seeing the two people she loves the most fighting over her? She will blame herself." I tried to reason. But Soul was hearing none of it. Because he charged at me, double arm sythes ready to kill me. Oh dear. I dont want to do this.

**Makas POV-**

There was a loud crash and banging noise through the door, I wondered waht those boys could be doing. So slowly i walked out of my room from where i had a couple of my school outfits set out to pack along with some pajamas. Thats when i saw it. Soul charging at Kidd. Who at the moment was holding the stance of crime. I did the first thing i could think of doing. I ran.

"Stop it!" i yelled running across the room "Just stop it!" I felt a sudden sharp pain in both of my sides, and iknew it...Soul had accadently stabbed me.

They both rushed over to me as i fell to the ground from dizziness, pain, and bloodloss.

**Souls POV-**

That did not just happen...I didnt just stab her, THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE!

'WAKE UP SOUL!' My mind screamed at me. But something deep inside told me this wasnt a dream. i turned my scythes back into arms feeling the blood linger on my skin from the blades and ran to her. This could not be happening.

"I-Is there a-anything I c-c-can do?" i stammered trying to put pressure on one of the wounds, anything to stop the bleeding, anything!

"I think you have done enough Soul," Kidd said, sounding completely remorseless.

"Please Kidd!" I pleaded for the first time in my life "Please Kidd just let me help her!"

"No soul. Im taking her to Stein, He will help her." He said heartlessly

**Kidds POV-**

I couldnt beleive how calm i sounded. I was tearing myself apart from the inside out, saying all the things i couldve done to keep her from getting hurt. I needed to get Beezelbub, there was no time to walk.

When i finally got to Steins he answered to door turning the screw in his head violently.  
"WHAT could you possibly want so-" He was cut off from his angry rant when he saw his favorite student tucked in my arms bleeding out at and exceptional speed. He rushed me into his lab and had me set her on a cold metal table. He began hooking up beeping and booping machines and scribbling in a notebook from time to time. He began flowing his soul wavelength into her, and stiched her up from the inside out. putting her back to normal, or as close as she woul be untill she healed.

**Makas POV-**

I began to wake, first i realized i was on a cold metal table, then i realized the pain was gone too.

"So they got me here in time huh?" i mumbled the question, but he heard me because he answerd

"Just barely...What happened? Those were scythes, your weapons to be exact actually." He stated.

"Kidd and Soul were fighting, and i jumped into the middle." i mumbled still sleepy

"Well lord death said that when you get healed you will leave for the mission

**Few weeks later**

**Sould POV-**

I still felt bad, now we both had scars to prove the others stupidity. But me Kidd still had it out. He was seriously mad about me hurting Maka, and i was still mad about her chosing him...We both wound up really busted up, i had a black eye, and a bloody lip he wound up with nothing but a broken arm. But now we were packing to get going. We were going to scout out the Kishin Azura. Maka was Terrified, but cool guys didnt get terrified or scared even so i played it off. Which earned me a Maka Chop to the head.

"Ready?" she questioned.

"Yeah."

**Maka POV-**

I hoped and prayed he wouldnt ask, we had been doing good on avoiding the subject as of late. I had in fact been asked out by both after their fight, and i agreed to go out with Kidd not Soul.

"Maka..." Soul started

Please no...

"Why him?" Soul asked quietly

"Because i...i...i love him" i ended more strongly than i had begun.

"Is i because i stabbed you?" he inquierd still really quiet

"N-No! Its not that soul! Its just if...what...if somthing happends to our relationship...our fighting...we could get killed in battle" I slowly found my way through the sentence

"Its not fair though!" Soul hissed loudly

Thank god about that time the train we were on stopped. We had arrived.

**Souls POV-**

I gulped loudly. I dont think we were ready for this. But me and Maka stepped off the train and into the cold air of the appalation mountains. She reflexevly grabbed my hand and held it tight. My heart hitched, i really missed her doing that. But i started walking anyway, more to distract my thoughts than actually get out of the cold.

"Lets get going, its cold dont ya think?" I sounded much more calm than i felt.

When we got to the Hotel room that was rented for us by Death we sat on the single bed, he had rented one room, one bed.

"Ill sleep on the floor." i said, then turned to find extra blankets.

When i looked back at her she looked a little unhappy.

**Makas POV-**

In all truths i didnt want Soul to sleep on the floor, i wanted him to sleep on the bed with me, cause i was so scared. Even though Kidd would be furious with me...

"Soul...You dont have to sleep on the floor" i said as he looked back at me.

"H-Huh?" he said, he sounded confused, i felt confused so it was okay.

"Please, im scared." i almost whispered.

He smiled his pointed tooth grin and came and sat next to me.

"Well i suppose we aught to go on and get some rest so we can go scouting and get this over as soon as possible." Soul said reaonably.

**Souls POV-**

When she finally fell asleep in my arms i leant down and softly kissed the top of her head.

"Good-night Maka" I said quietly

**Makas POV-**

After breakfast we headed out Imediatly. I was nervous but i knew we could do it. Soul stayed in weapon form because my soul perseption was best when resonating with him. I searched and searched, but we could find no trace of the kishin soul. Just the maddness that seemed to spread over certain places more thickly than others.

"Soul im getting exausted." I complained.

"Yeah me to" came his voice as his image appeared in his weapons blade.  
"Well lets head back" I said.

As soon as he changed into a human form we heard a low chuckling from behind us. we both turned.

"Azura!" I cried

"Correct you are!" he applauded. "I see they did send the Gregori after all" he said a slow smile creeping on his face as he pulled the bandages off of it.

"Lets have some fun" He said as Maka fell to the ground holding her forearm gasping and crying out in pain.

**Okay give me a break...I know this chapter isnt the best, but i just couldnt seem to do it any better... If you all have ideas please share them with me because im running low on them! SO read and review please just let me know how you feel i could make it better or if its just amazing as it is :D**


End file.
